thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Mikaelson
"We born, we die. I wanted to die, I wanted a life where I live I grow up than I die. But than I met Katerina, she turned my life around but than found out she just used me for protection so I got daggered for nothing. Tell me Caroline. Have you ever felt so much betrayal in your life? The day somebody you love betrays you! When you know how I felt, tell me. ~Jake Mikaelson to, Forbes about Katerina Petrova's Betrayal. ---- Jacob Mikaelson(aka. Jake) is an Original Vampire/Warlock Hybrid, the first of his kind. He is born from William Blackwell and Mikaelson in the 10th century. He was in love with Petrova, the second doppelgänger of the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline. Jake is the younger half brother of Mikaelson, Mikaelson, Mikaelson, and Mikaelson. Older half brother of Mikaelson and Mikaelson. He was daggered in the 1700s when he didn't tell Klaus where Katerina was hiding. Jake is known to be very charming and reckless like his brother, Kol. He is violent when needed and sweet when in love. He first appeared in Bringing Out the Dead when Elijah removed the dagger from him, Finn, Rebekah, and Kol. 10th Century Jake is one of the eight children of Esther, and Mikael, his stepfather, who were wealthy landowners from East Europe. He was born in the New World when his mother had an affair with William Blackwell after the birth of her son, Kol. Along with his family, Jake lived in peace with the other members of their village, some of whom were werewolves. Each month they hid during the full moon not to be hurt by the transforming wolves. When his brother Henrik was killed in an incident during the full moon after he and Klaus snuck out to see the wolves, their father Mikael had Esther turn them into the first group of vampires (using The Immortality Spell) in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality could also take it away, which was the ancient White Oak Tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the ashes of the tree that could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood. During one day when Niklaus was found feeding, he activated his werewolf gene which cause Jake to stop the process before Niklaus could get her, later on it is revealed that both Jake and Klaus were not Mikael's son. Enraged, Mikael killed Klaus's birth father and staked Jake's as well, beginning the war between vampires and werewolves. And the hate between Witches/Warlocks and Vampires. Knowing she had to do something right, Esther placed a curse on Klaus to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid, as that would make him invulnerable to what harms both vampires and werewolves. She also tried to stop the Blackwell family line by cursing Jake into an eternity without magic but as the Blackwell family are extremely powerful it stopped the spell and reversed it so it attacked Esther into a eternity without the love of her son, Jake. Later on Klaus attacked their mother, killing her for betraying him and blamed it on their father. After this, Jake eventually met Katerina and fell in love with her, to the point that he lied to his own brother to protect her, but as it seem Klaus took him by surprise at daggered him with a dagger coated with white oak ash. The Vampire Diaries Jake first appears in Out the Dead After his brothers Elijah and Niklaus where fighting, Elijah revealed that had been in a coffin for almost 900 years. Later on the night, Elijah had resurrected his brother Jake along with resurrecting Finn, Kol and Rebekah by taking the White Oak Ash Dagger from his chest in order to help them kill Klaus. Together with his siblings, they took out their rage on Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. Jake was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, having been freed from her coffin too. At the ball, Jake danced with the 3rd Petrova doppelgänger and eventually becoming good friends, which later turned into a brother-sister relationship. But later on when Jake found out that Elena was trying to kill his brother, he cursed her, that when she dies she would be turned into a vampire even of she didn't have a vampire's blood in her system. All My Children Jake, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah found out that their mother was trying to kill them. In order to stop the spell Jake turned Bennett Wilson into a vampire, during the process he found out that he could take all of the witches or warlock's power away of he ever turn or kill them. Later on Jake cursed his brother, Finn into killing Sage for trying to kill their whole family for him not wanting to live for eternity. Later on Jake traveled to Denver with Kol to watch over Jeremy Gilbert. After finding that Elena and her friends were planning on raising Silas, thinking that Silas could defeat the Vampire/Warlock Hybrid. In a View to Kill, he watched as Kol was about to cut off Gilbert's arm and Elena was planning to kill Kol, he rushes inside just in time to save his brother, break Jeremy's arms and legs and curse Elena. When he saw Bennett, he snapped and almost killed the last of the Bennett bloodline but than controlled himself and cursed Bonnie into a eternity of no happiness and dying of a young age. Later on Caroline Forbes and Jake Mikaelson started to get closer, after the betrayal of Elena and Tyler. He and Carline started hanging out and becoming best friend until they started their relationship after her graduation. Two years after the graduation Jake purposed to her in a very romantic way. After the wedding they had an happy eternal life with two unexpected children. Skateboard.jpg|Skateboarding image.jpg|Shirtless image.jpg|Hot